Chapter 1: Green and Red
It was a nice day out in Pallet town. Green stood in her family's dining room in front of her father. She really wanted to go outside, but her father was refusing. "But Daddy! I wont get into trouble!" Green begged sadly looking up at her father with large green eyes. They were like her mothers, in fact she was the splitting image of her mother. She had long brown hair, pail skin, and a small button nose. The girl was wearing a black dress with matching gloves and a nice green hat. Her father sighed. It was clear that the girl also got her determination from her mother as well. "Alright, just be careful!" He sighed deeply as he watched his daughter run out the door. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Green smiled as he walked outside. She quite enjoyed the the light breeze and the smell of nature that surrounded her. Giggling she decided to play with the local Pidgeys. They had lived their with the locals and were actually very nice to the children. Green was out a bit longer than expected, as when she noticed the moon she was quite shocked. She was supposed to be back bu sun down, her father was probably terrified. As Green neared her house she noticed it. The large dark shadow in the sky. She didn't know why but it scared her. Possibly it was the fact that the local Pidgeys took off, clearly startled and scared. Green attempted to run. She really did, but that wasn't enough, she wasn't fast enough and it caught her. It wrapped it's long talons around her arms and lifted her off. Red was watching a little girl as she tried to catch a Nidorino. He chuckled lightly as she continued to mess up. At this point he wasn't certain whether or no he should help her, or just catch it for himself. After a bit of a long thought he sent out Poly, his Poliwhirl to battle the Pokemon. (Poly, lvl. 25. Docile) The Pokemon was strong, able to withstand four ice beams and dish out a few horn attacks. This would be a hard Pokemon for the little girl to train. After a fifth Ice beam from Poly Red tossed a poke-ball, catching it with a satisfying click. Smiling he looked at the girl. She seamed kind of afraid now. Red was a charming young boy with flaming red eyes. He had short spiked black hair, and a small nose. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants. Hies eyes currently held true kindness and hope. He was sure that the girl couldn't handle the Pokemon and he was sure that she knew that too. "Are you sure you want such a hard to train Pokemon? It's going to be really hard to take care of." Red smiled at the young girl. "I could help you catch a weaker one, that way you can care for it longer." The girl shook her head. "No I don't want it. It's scary." She whimpered tearing up. Out of pity Red tossed a poke-ball at a nearby Caterpie, catching it for the young girl. "Here you go." He smiled handing it to her before walking off. "Now what to name you?" He looked at the Nidorino's poke-ball. With a sigh he sent it out. "I think I'll call you, King." Red said and the Nidorino nodded, accepting it's new name. (King, lvl. 17. Brave) Poly decided that was when he would join the conversation. "Hello King. If you recall my name is Poly." ''Poly said with a smile. King smiled and nodded. ''"I'm King. I'm quite exited to be battling along side you Poly." '' King said smiling back. "Alright. Let's go meet Professor Oak and see what he wanted us for." Red said excitedly. The Professor had wanted to see him earlier that day, but when Red had gone to see him, he wasn't their. Now red was hoping to find the man to see what he wanted. ''"That is a wise idea Red. I think we should wait till tomorrow, as it is getting really late." ''King said tilting his head at his trainer. Red merely huffed. "Fine King. But only after you two get healed. I was going to anyways, but any excuse to stay out of the house a little longer. Mom's a bit too loving." Red said with a smile. ''"You don't want to say good-buy do you?" King asked with a understanding smile. "Go do that first. I have a feeling you know exactly what he wants you for." Red nodded and returned his two Pokemon, walking into his house. Once he got their he looked up at a picture of his father. He had never met the man, but apparently he was a great trainer as well. Category:Fanfiction